


Сражение, изменившее жизнь

by Yui_Tyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Tyan/pseuds/Yui_Tyan
Summary: Эрен попадает в передрягу, Леви ухаживает за ним. После выздоровления Эрен пытается отблагодарить своего спасителя. Но благодарность переходит во что-то большее...
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета – https://ficbook.net/authors/308770

Отряд специального назначения отправлялся домой после ещё одного неудачного выхода за стены. Они ничего не узнали о гигантах, но потеряли много товарищей, и было много раненых. В том числе и Эрен. Гигант его отбросил так, что он потерял сознание. Ханжи поставила предположительный диагноз: сотрясение мозга, перелом ноги и руки. Эрена отнесли в его комнату и послали за лекарем.

Все спускались на ужин, а Микаса никак не могла отойти от Эрена. Прошло несколько часов, но лекаря все не было. Эрен уже пришел в себя, и Микаса кормила его с ложечки. Его одежда была изодрана, раны кровоточили, но он не позволял Микасе раздеть его из-за стеснения. Прошло еще некоторое время, и в комнату Эрена вошел капрал. Райвель понимал, что раны могут воспалиться и будет намного хуже. Он выгнал Микасу из комнаты и начал раздевать парня без его согласия. Эрен пытался сопротивляться, но это было бесполезно. И вот он уже лежал полностью обнаженный под пристальным взглядом капрала.

— Сильно болит? — спросил Леви.

— Не очень, — ответил Эрен, отведя взгляд.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал капрал и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Эрену было стыдно вот так лежать в комнате совершенно обнаженным.

«А вдруг кто-то зайдет?» — думал он.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как Райвель вернулся. В руках у него были бинты, какие-то баночки, наверно, с мазью, а также ножницы. Он положил все это на комод рядом с кроватью Джагера и опять вышел. Вновь вернувшись, он держал тазик с водой и множество тряпок.

— Сначала я приведу тебя в порядок, никудышный воин, — сказал с презрением капрал.

Он намочил одну из тряпок в воде и начал аккуратно протирать тело Эрена. Он настолько бережно протирал, что Джагер совершенно не чувствовал боли. Но в одно мгновение он почувствовал, что капрал протирает его плоть, к тому же так нежно и тщательно, что Джагер залился краской и отвернулся к стене. Но капрал заметил это.

— Ты что покраснел как рак, придурок? Это обычная процедура, — сказал с резкостью капрал.

— Н… Ничего, — смущенно ответил Эрен и залился краской еще больше.

После Райвель повернул Эрена на живот и начал тереть ему спину. Затем, вымыл тряпку и протер ноги, оставив на десерт молодые ягодицы Джагера. От неожиданного прикосновения к пятой точке, Эрен пустил стон. Из-за спины послышался смешок.

— Джагер, ты маленькая похотливая шлюшка.

У Эрена от таких слов во рту пересохло, и он уткнулся в подушку, не зная, что на это ответить. Ривай начал туго перевязывать сломанную ногу Эрена, которую уже обильно смазал мазью. После, пошел и начал рыться в шкафу в поисках одежды. Вскоре нашел ее. Он стал нежными, аккуратными движениями натягивать на Эрена нижнее белье, дабы не повредить его ногу. За нижним бельем последовали пижамные штаны и кофта. Вот уже и перевязана сломанная рука. Капрал собирался было уходить, но тут…

— Спасибо вам большое, капрал Райвель, — сказал Эрен и положил здоровую руку на сердце.

— Не за что, — промычал под нос Леви и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Наступило утро. Эрен проснулся и увидел на своей кровати Ривая.

— Доброе утро, солдат. Сегодня у тебя будет разминка ноги, а то совсем ходить разучишься, — сказал капрал, пристально смотря на Эрена.

— Хорошо! — крикнул Эрен и приложил руку к сердцу.

— Сейчас Акерман принесет тебе завтрак и костыли.

Ривай вышел из комнаты, и через несколько минут пришла Микаса. Она покормила Эрена и помогла встать.

— Удачи, Эрен, — сказала Микаса и обняла приемного брата.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Джагер.

— Сейчас я позову капрала.

Микаса вышла из комнаты, и Эрен начал ждать Леви. Ждать пришлось не долго. И вот разминка ноги началась. Эрен много раз падал, из-за чего получил много синяков на ребрах и боках, не только от удара об пол, но и от острых носов сапог Ривая. Через несколько часов был обед, а потом тренировка продолжилась и длилась почти до ночи. Когда разминка все-таки закончилась, капрал помог Эрену лечь и удалился спать. Вскоре пришла Микаса с горячим ужином. Эрен был очень голоден, поэтому посуда довольно быстро опустела.

— Спасибо тебе, Микаса, — сказал с улыбкой до ушей Джагер.

— Не за что, Эрен. Приятных снов, — сказала девушка и, взяв тарелки, двинулась к двери.

— И тебе.

Каждый день был похож на предыдущий, ничего нового не происходило. Только Эрен научился быстро и ловко ходить с костылями. Джагер был рад, что он каждый день видит Ривая и дотрагивается до него. По ночам, после тренировок, парень размышлял на эту тему.

«Леви… Такой человек. Вроде и жестокий, но что-то в нём всё-таки есть. Что-то неуловимое, невидимое, но как-то по-странному притягивающее. Что-то, к чему можно стремиться вечно. Как же я счастлив, что именно он взялся за моё лечение. Интересно, почему я так думаю? Неужто… Влюбился?» — подумал он в одну из ночей и, смутившись, стал ворочаться в кровати, стараясь выкинуть эти мысли из головы.

Но вот в один прекрасный день, который начался так же, как и все прошлые, капрал пришел намного позже обычного. И принес он с собой тазик, тряпки и ножницы.

— Сегодня мы уже снимем тебе гипс, — сказал Леви обычным, ничем не отличающимся голосом.

Он начал раздевать Эрена. Джагер совсем не смущался, так как за три недели уже привык, что капрал его моет таким образом. И вот наступил момент снятия гипса. Эрен был рад, что он сможет нормально ходить и есть самостоятельно.

— Капрал, можно вас обнять? — спросил Эрен с каплей смущения.

— Зачем это тебе? — ответил Леви.

— П… Просто, я благодарен вам за мучения со мной.

— Это просто моя обязанность.

— Н… Ну, пожалуйста, — просил молящим голосом Эрен.

— Ладно, делай, что хочешь, — ответил капрал.

И через мгновение Эрен уже висел на шее Райвеля. Прижимался к нему с такой нежностью или даже любовью…

— Может, уже хватит? — сказал капрал с неким возмущением.

Но тут… Эрен впился своими нежными губами в губы капрала. Тот оттолкнул его со словами:

— Что ты делаешь, идиот?!

— Ри. Ривай… Я… Вас люблю! — крикнул Эрен и упал на колени перед Риваем со слезами на глазах.

Капрал задумался. Ведь он, возможно, тот самый человек, который живет по принципу «бьет — значит любит». Какое-то странное чувство радости он испытывал, когда у Эрена начинало что-то получаться. Но показать эти чувства он не мог — всё-таки взрослый человек, должны же его уважать. Если давать каждый раз волю эмоциям, то кто знает, чем это может закончиться? Однако… К Эрену он испытывал что-то другое. Ривай сам вряд ли смог бы это объяснить. Но именно сейчас что-то заставило его действовать дальше.

— Маленькая похотливая шлюха… — сказал он себе под нос и, взяв Эрена за подбородок, впился губами и в, правда очень мягкие и нежные губы. Этот легкий поцелуй перерос в очень страстный. Язык капрала вошел в рот Эрена, что Джагер даже пустил стон, каким был сладким поцелуй. От такого страстного поцелуя, тем более с капралом, у Эрена встало, и Райвель увидел это. Штаны Эрена уже начали трещать по швам.

— Капрал, я… Хочу вас!

В это время Ривай уже стягивал пижамные штаны с Эрена.

— Ты точно этого хочешь? — с серьезным тоном спросил капрал.

— Ах… Да-а-а. — ответил Эрен полу стоном.

Леви сунул два своих пальца Эрену в рот, и он стал нежно их посасывать. Когда пальцы стали достаточно влажными он вынул их изо рта Эрена и стал входить одним пальцем в узкий девственный проход парня. Джагеру было неприятно и внизу тянуло, как будто яйца сейчас лопнут. Капрал стал аккуратно подрачивать Эрену, чтобы заглушить боль. Послышались сладкие для слуха Ривая стоны. И он добавил второй палец, еще больше растягивая кольцо мышц.

— Быстрее… Пожалуйста-а-а… — умолял Эрен.

И последовал третий палец. Джагер прогнулся в спине, было и больно, и приятно одновременно. Но когда и третий палец стал свободно двигаться в анусе Эрена, капрал начал расстёгивать собственные брюки. После они полетели в неизвестном направлении вместе с нижним бельем. И Ривай приставил головку, по которой стекала сперма к проходу Эрена. Он стал осторожно входить, чтобы не порвать девственного Эрена. Джагер стонал, то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. И когда капрал вошел на половину, стал подрачивать Джагеру, чтобы смягчить болевые ощущения, дабы проход становился все шире и шире. Но он задел простату… И послышался такой сладкий стон, что Ривай не смог удержаться и впился страстным поцелуем в губы Эрена. Он хозяйничал в его рту, как будто в своем собственном, ласкал язык, проводил кончиком по деснам. Эрен стонал прямо в рот капралу от удовольствия. В это время Леви уже начал рывками входить и выходить из Эрена.

— Р… Ривай я больше не могу… Сейчас кончу, — стонал Эрен.

— Еще немного, — уверил капрал, и все еще ускорял темп, и вот излился внутрь, одновременно с Эреном… От усталости он повалился на темноволосого, который все еще не мог отдышаться. И Джагер обнял его крепко, нежно и шепнул на ухо:

— Я вас люблю.

Капрал сначала не предал этому значения, но потом вымолвил:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Эрен.

Джагер был ужасно рад от этих слов. Ривай поднялся с Эрена, взял его на руки и понес к кровати. Аккуратно положил его на белые простыни и устроился рядом, нежно дыша в шею. Эрен отвечал радующими слух стонами. А через несколько минут ласк, мирно заснул. Райвель укрыл обоих одеялом, обнял Джагера и тоже заснул, сопя своему любовнику в шею.


	2. Часть 2

Воины возвращались после ещё одного выхода за стены. На этот раз Эрен не принимал в нём участия. Он ждал в штабе и волновался за своих друзей. По городу уже пронеслась новость, что на этот раз жертв не так много. Но Эрен всё равно беспокоился, так как там была Микаса, Армин и, главное, Леви…

И вот воины дошли до базы. Эрен выбежал на тропинку, по которой все шли. Ветер раздувал его каштановые волосы. Он всматривался в лица других, пытаясь найти знакомые. И, наконец-то, заметил капрала. Он ехал на коне, в самом конце шеренги. Эрен подбежал к нему и поприветствовал. Леви кинул короткое «здравствуй» в его сторону и поехал дальше. Парень только проводил его взглядом. По-видимому, капрал был не в настроении, и юноша не стал навязываться.

В столовой он встретил Микасу и Армина. У последнего была замотона голова. И на бинте виднелись капли крови. Ранения были уже обычным делом для разведывательного корпуса. Друзья взяли еды и двинулись к свободному столику. Пообедав, Эрен отнёс посуду на мойку и направился в комнату капрала.

Леви лежал на своей постели, оставшись только в рубашке и белоснежных брюках, запачканных, естественно, не своей кровью. Услышав, что кто-то вошёл, Ривай приподнялся на лопатках и, увидев Эрена, откинулся обратно на кровать. Эрен подошёл к кровати и уселся у ног капрала.

— Как вылазка прошла? — поинтересовался юноша.

— Хреново, — ответил мужчина хмуро.

Осмелев, юноша нежно поцеловал Леви. Немного углубив поцелуй языком.

— Что ты делаешь, придурок?! — почти проорал капрал, отстраняясь.

— Люблю, — мягко улыбнувшись, ответил Эрен. — Вы же говорили, что любите меня, вот я и хотел поднять вам настроение.

— Плохо у тебя это вышло. Сейчас не до этого.

— Ладно, — огорчённо ответил юноша и собирался было уходить, но… Капрал дернул его за руку обратно и поцеловал.

— Я тебя всё равно люблю, но сейчас не время, — сказал Ривай, смягчив тон.

У Эрена от этих слов словно бабочки в животе закружились.

— А пока иди, пообщайся с Аккерман или с тем блондинистым парнем, — сказал мужчина и отвернулся к стене.

— Хорошо, — ответил Эрен и направился к комнате Микасы. Там оказался и Армин. Они рассказали, как прошла вылазка за стены. Кого сожрали титаны. Кто пострадал. Парень внимательно слушал и, с каждым словом, всё больше ненавидел титанов.

Время близилось к ужину. И все трое друзей, поужинав, разошлись по своим комнатам, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи.

Проснувшись, Эрен удивился. На своей постели он увидел капрала. Он лежал и смотрел юноше в глаза. Быстро сообразив, в чём дело, Джагер сказал:

— Доброе утро, капрал Ривай!

— Можно было просто Леви, — сказал капрал и, положив руку на плечо парню, поцеловал его, посасывая нижнюю губу.

— Кап… Капрал… — смутился юноша.

— Я пришел отдать тебе свою одежду. Постираешь, высушишь и принесешь. Чтобы и пятнышка не осталось, а иначе пойдёшь на корм титанам, — угрожающе сказал мужчина.

— Так точно!

Когда капрал ушёл, Джагер осмотрел вещи, которые принес Ривай. Тут была рубашка, в которой он выходил за стены. Она приятно пахла, и на ней красовались капли крови. Ещё лежали штаны, жабо и постельное бельё.

«А вдруг капрал дрочил на нем? * — подумал парень, — Тут должна быть сперма…»

Он нюхал и осматривал простынь, но ничего не нашёл…

И, вспомнив, что ему надо стирать, а не нюхать, покраснел и поспешил в ванную. Там, к счастью, было пусто. Он наполнил ванну тёплой водой с мылом и опустил туда бельё. Оставил минут на пятнадцать отмокать.

Вернувшись обратно, Эрен заметил, что кровь немного побледнела. Он взял большой кусок мыла и стал оттирать бывшие красные капли с рубашки. Потом перешёл к брюкам, а затем к жабо. Сполоснув, положил на доску рядом с собой и принялся полоскать постельное бельё. Первой была простынь, вторым стал пододеяльник, под конец осталась только наволочка. Прополоскав всё от остатков мыла и удостоверившись, что ни одного пятнышка крови не осталось, Джагер сложил все на той же доске и отправился на балкон, чтобы развесить всё.

Он быстро управился с развешиванием, хоть и тщательно старался. Решил пойти и сообщить капралу, что выстирал вещи. Добравшись до Ривая, он легонько постучал в дверь и, услышав одобрительное слово, вошёл.

— Я постирал Ваши вещи, капрал Ривай! — почти выкрикнул он.

Капрал не ответил, разбирая какие-то бумаги за столом. Что-то подписывал, что-то дописывал, что-то выбрасывал в корзину, стоявшую рядом со столом.

— Какие Ваши дальнейшие поручения? — поинтересовался юноша.

— Когда бельё высохнет — принесёшь сюда. А пока позови Петру, — ответил Леви, всё ещё рассматривая документы.

Отыскав Петру, Эрен сказал, что ее вызывает капрал. Она сию минуту отправилась к нему, хоть и была занята уборкой в своей комнате. Пока у Эрена не было поручений, и он пошел поболтать с друзьями.

Петра постучалась в комнату Ривая и сразу же открыла дверь.

— Вы меня вызывали?

— Да. Мне нужны списки раненых. Описания: какие органы, конечности, и так далее повреждены или отсутствуют. И всё в этом роде, поняла?

— Так точно, приступаю к выполнению! — ответила Петра и поспешила выйти из комнаты капрала.

* * *

Наступило утро. Солнце припекало макушку Эрена, от чего парень часто прикрывал голову рукой. Он встал и оделся, после чего покрасовался перед зеркалом и вышел из комнаты.

Позавтракал с Микасой и Армином. Поболтал со знакомыми. И отправился на балкон проведать белье. За тёплое утро оно, естественно, высохло. Он аккуратно его сложил и последовал к комнате капрала, перед этим осмотрев себя на наличие каких-либо пятен. Мало ли, вдруг чего? Постучался и открыл дверь ногой.

— Какого хера ты трогаешь мою дверь своими грязными ногами?! — возмутился мужчина.

— Просто руки заняты, — пояснил ситуацию Эрен.

— Положи в шкаф.

Эрен отправился к единственному в комнате шкафу. Приоткрыл его двумя пальцами, а затем локтем распахнул створку до конца. Его взгляду предстали рубашки, брюки, нижнее бельё Леви… Всё было ровно сложено и проглажено. Юноша поставил вещи на свободную полку и, закрывая шкаф, заметил какой-то бутылёк, но уже не смог его рассмотреть.

— Спасибо за работу, Эрен, — произнёс капрал глядя Джагеру прямо в глаза.

— Не за что, сэр!

— Ты же хочешь награды? — поинтересовался мужчина, вставая со стула.

— Эм… — смутился юноша.

Ривай нежно поцеловал его в шею, а потом в губы и спросил ещё раз:

— Ну, так хочешь? — Эрен мог только согласиться.

Уже через несколько секунд Леви покрывал обнажённый торс Эрена страстными поцелуями, оставляя засосы. Но в следующее мгновение ситуация изменилась: капрал уже лежал без штанов и в расстёгнутой рубашке. Под юношей…

— Можно сегодня мне… — улыбнулся Эрен, упираясь задом в член капрала и целуя его.

Но Джагер внезапно вскочил и побежал к шкафу. За ним стояла швабра, которую он и искал. После открыл шкаф и осмотрел тот пузырек — это оказался лубрикант.

Леви бросил на него непонимающий взгляд, но решил дать мальчишке побаловаться. В это время Джагер устроился между ног Леви с лубрикантом и шваброй в руках. Юноша не стал церемониться, намазал два пальца жидкостью из пузырька и ввёл их в зад Ривая. Послышалось шипение. Но мужчина был готов к этому.

Когда четыре пальца юноши уже свободно входили и выходили, он смазал проход сильнее и начал вставлять швабру.

— Какого хуя ты делаешь, придурок? — заорал Ривай пытаясь отстраниться, но цепкие руки на его бёдрах не дали этого сделать.

— Расслабься, Леви, — прошептал Джагер.

«Что этот мальчишка себе позволяет?! — думал капрал, — Он впервые назвал меня по имени… Моё имя так странно звучит из его уст».

Но Эрен продолжал трахать Леви и причинять неудобство и боль. Но на простыни стали стекать капли крови из ануса… Джагер испугался. Ведь он порвал самого сильного бойца против титанов. Капрал заметил его испуг и капли крови, но дабы придать Эрену уверенности, поцеловал его в шею, спускаясь к ключице и лаская соски. Эрен в отличие от него получал удовольствие, а не боль. Но боль утихнет, а этот верный любовник-мальчишка останется.

Эрен вернулся к швабре, и её толчок доставил уже стон, а не шипение. Он трахал капрала все жёстче, кровь стекала тонкой струйкой на чистые простыни, но Ривай задыхался в сладких стонах. Он показал Эрену свое настоящее лицо: пошлое и желающее. Желающее его, этого шестнадцатилетнего подростка.

Когда Леви был почти на пределе и был готов кончить, Эрен обхватил ствол члена у основания, не давая это сделать раньше времени. Юноша вынул швабру из ануса капрала, за ней последовала достаточно большая струйка крови. Но это не остановило Эрена. Он смазал свой член лубрикантом, хотя смазки в виде крови было достаточно, и вставил его до основания. Последовал громкий стон. Ведь мягкий член лучше деревянной швабры.

Эрен полностью выходил и тут же входил до основания. Раздавались пошлые шлепки, когда два тела сталкивались. Капрал лежал, закрывая глаза руками и дыша через рот. Эрен продолжал трахать, одной рукой надрочивать Леви, а другой поглаживать уже давно затвердевший сосок.

Вдруг послышался звук стука в дверь, но Эрен знал что никто не войдет. Ведь он запер дверь, пока бегал за шваброй. Двое любовников не обращали на окружающие внимания. Они были заняты друг другом. Каждый, конечно, по-своему. Глубоко в мозгу Ривай понимал, что это Петра, которая принесла доклад о больных, но разве ему сейчас до этого? Конечно же, нет!

Джагер задевал простату Леви всё чаще, от чего последний выгибался и стонал. Да ещё и масса других ласк дала свои плоды: любовники одновременно кончили. Леви в ладонь Эрену, а тот в Леви. И тёплая сперма начала вместе с кровью сочиться наружу, пачкая и так испачканные простыни. Риваю хоть и было немного их жаль, впрочем, как и собственную задницу. Но кто всё это сделал? Правильно, его любимый мальчик. Мальчик, который любил его всем сердцем…

Было время обеда, но они были сыты и так. Сыты любовью.

***

Петра, конечно, доложила о том, что слышала из комнаты капрала. Но Ирвину было глубоко наплевать, что там Леви с Эреном делает. Он даже и спрашивать не стал.


End file.
